Impulse
by Seohyun-Moon
Summary: Dreams turn into desire, as Kylo Ren discovers that she is the missing piece in his life
1. Chapter 1: Contact

"Do you remember?" the cold words resonated in his head. A warm drop of sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to recall. He couldn't respond. As he tried to find the words, his throat balled up. For once he felt nervous and powerless. Again, another sting of pain shot through his head. He tried his best to hold in his screams.

Chapter 1: Contact

Ben-or rather what he preferred Kylo Ren, paced back and forth the halls of Starkiller Base. Stormtroopers walked past him, readjusting their posture as they felt intimidation. They weren't sure through his thick mask if he was watching, but they always made sure to watch themselves, their thoughts, and their actions. They knew he was reading right through them. Although luckily for them at that moment, he wasn't. He was preoccupied of thoughts of someone else. Someone he felt a deep connection with since he first heard about her.

Supreme Leader Snoke didn't reveal her name. He only mentioned that she was powerful with the Force. Ren right away felt competitive, but mostly curious. He wondered her age, what she looked like, and if she ever mastered her gift. He continued keeping his thoughts of her private each time he visited to speak with Snoke in the large hologram room. Although Snoke wasn't physically there, Ren knew how powerful he was in sensing his thoughts from afar. The biggest thought Ren kept deeply private, was his hope of the girl siding with him and teaching her the Force. Each time he wondered, he felt less alone.

Starkiller Base successfully destroyed its first planet. Ren felt a strong sense of accomplishment, but it was only the beginning. He wanted to achieve more and far greater than his grandfather ever did. But before he could internally celebrate, he sensed something new. It was the Force and it was strong, but it belonged to someone he wasn't familiar with. Ren tried to sense more of it as he concentrated. Whoever possessed it was far, but not too far.

"General," Ren addressed. General Hux stepped forward swiftly.

"Yes sir?" he replied.

"Prepare my ship, I have somewhere to be," Ren ordered.

"Sir," Hux responded and walked off to give orders to the Stormtroopers.

Inside his ship, Ren typed in the coordinates of where he sensed the Force. It wasn't anywhere he had been, but as the ship took off, he could feel the Force getting stronger and stronger.

Ren stepped off his ship quickly as it landed in the clearing of a forest. Luckily no one else saw his ship from afar.

"She's here," he thought as he began to enter the forest.

As he continued to follow the presence, beam gun shots flew right past him. He brought out his light saber and slashed away every shot fired at him. Then he heard a click, whoever fired lost ammo. When he looked further ahead to identify the gunman, he recognized it was a girl. She looked about 19 years old. Her hair tied back in a few buns and she wore a scavenger outfit. Her eyes were filled with fear. She quickly turned around and darted off. Ren ran right after her. He could sense she was the one who holds the gift of the Force.

The girl didn't get very far, there was too many rocks and trees, each one cornering her forcing her to either climb or turn back to find another route. She was out of options as Ren caught up with her. With his Force, he froze her body instantly. As she quivered in fear, he could feel her heart pounding. He placed his light saber away and walked up to her. He took a closer look at her face and to his surprise, she was quite pretty.

"Your name?" he asked.

"R-Rey," she replied nervously as her breath continued to shake in fear.

"Interesting," he responded as he began to walk around her.

He wondered what else he could ask her. It appeared she hadn't discovered her abilities, which luckily for him, gave him the possibility of offering to teach her. As he looked back at her, he tried to form up a question, but before he could even speak, his mind suddenly flashed to a random scene.

He saw himself holding Rey in his arms. They were embracing each other in the nude and kissing. The moment felt real as he could feel her lips and her body pressing against him; she felt quite soft and gentle. Ren for the first time felt his heart beating fast. He tried his best to block off the scene, but as he did, he came back to reality and released Rey from his Force hold. As Rey steadied her feet on the ground, she took a few steps back away from Ren. He looked up at her and noticed her face had turned red. She too saw the scene that took place in his mind. He panicked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he demanded feeling violated. He could feel the blood rushing to his face from embarrassment, "WAS THIS YOUR DOING?!"

"ME?! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!" she replied feeling disturbed as well, "THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER GET INTIMATE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Ren didn't know how else to respond. She didn't discover her gift, so there was no way she could have conjured up such a scene to distract his mind. Before he could say anything, she quickly ran off.

When he couldn't hear her footsteps running off, he removed his mask. Sweat poured down from his face as he took deep breaths. He hadn't felt flustered in a long time. The scene tried to creep back into his thoughts, but this time he did his best to suppress it.

~to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

Chapter 2: Desire

Ren quickly walked back to his ship and punched in the coordinates for Starkiller Base. As the ship took off, the vision continued to flash within his mind on repeat.

"No..." he grumbled as he held his head, "why?!" He banged his fists into the control panel with frustration.

Once he landed back at Starkiller Base, he headed straight for his room. He did his best avoiding anyone who would try to have a conversation with him, dodging from one part of the hallway to the next. Finally he arrived to his personal quarters. As he entered inside, he set the security for the door to keep the lock on. He didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night. He approached his bed and began to undress, first removing his mask and setting it on its usual pedestal, then setting aside his black robes onto the chair right next to it. When he was down to his boxers, he crawled into his bed and pulled over the covers. He shut his eyes tightly, did his best to clear his mind, and enter sleep.

Ren opened his eyes and noticed he was standing on the sands of Jakku. The late afternoon sun beamed over him and he could feel the heat through his clothes. Realizing he wasn't in his usual black robes, he looked down and noticed he was in Scavenger clothing.

"How did I get here?" he wondered. He then realized he didn't have his mask at all either.

The winds quickly picked up and sand began to blow all around him. He pulled over the cloth wrapped around him and tried to cover around his head and face to block out the sand from entering his eyes. He observed the rest of the environment at a distance, but could only see endless piles of sand. Suddenly the winds picked up even further, blowing sand everywhere to a point where it was hard to see ahead. Ren stood still and waited, keeping his eyes closed until the winds would calm again. He could feel the sand trying to pierce through his eye lids. He outstretched his hand and tried to see if he could stop the sands from moving any further with the Force, but nothing happened. Wherever he was, he was powerless and ordinary. For what felt like about five minutes, the wind and sand finally subsided. As Ren brushed off the excess sand from his face and clothes, he looked ahead. To his surprise, he noticed a fallen rusted AT-AT. He walked over to it and saw closely it was being lived in. He looked around at first to see if anyone was around and crawled right inside.

He noticed as he entered, the make shift shelving, small stove, hammock, and the raggedy curtains that hung around the place. As he took a couple of steps further in, he heard the sound of a Speeder vehicle approaching. Ren panicked a little and ran towards the deepest darkest corner and covered the curtains around him. He pulled the wrap cloth around his face and tucked himself in so he wasn't so noticeable. He could hear the footstep sounds, stepping off the Speeder and the crunch of the sand as the steps went closer to the entrance. Someone entered and Ren recognized instantly it was Rey. She was completely smudged with dirt from her skin to her clothes.

Rey covered the entrance with a thick cloth, removed her bag and staff and dropped it to the floor, then began to undress. Ren carefully watched her as she took off the gear and cloth wrap around her body. She was down to her white tank top and white underwear, both of which were partly see through in the light. He could see her pink nipples through her top. As he continued examining the rest of her slender body, he felt himself quickly go hard between his legs and he tried his best to dismiss it. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of other things, resisting the urge to touch himself. He heard a cloth rustle, and when he opened his eyes to identify the sound, he noticed Rey had stepped outside. He could hear her climb on top of the AT-AT and then there was a creek. It sounded like she sat down. Ren took a deep breath, cleared his mind to ease his urges.

It felt like twenty minutes since Rey was on top of the AT-AT. Ren could feel himself wanting to sit down as his posture against the wall was starting to feel uncomfortable. He finally heard her footsteps climb down and enter the AT-AT once again. After covering the entrance once more, she walked over to the hammock. She first sat down on the hammock, grabbed a folded cloth on a shelf nearby, unfolded it and wrapped it around her body. Then she lay down onto the hammock carefully, as to not fall off, and turned her body over. Ren quietly sighed; he knew it was going to be another long wait till she fell asleep.

After an hour had passed, he heard Rey begin to snore. Ren slipped out from behind the curtains, taking each step one at a time to ensure his footsteps wouldn't echo. As he almost made it past her, she turned her body over in the hammock. He hesitated while feeling a sweat drip from his forehead. He took a look at her face to see if she saw him, but her eyes remained closed and she continued to snore softly. As he observed her face, he could tell that she was quite the natural beauty underneath all the smudges of dirt. He wondered why she lived alone all this time. Was there no other person out there that wants her? He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have to get out of here!" he thought as he continued his quiet steps.

Suddenly she began to stir and Ren moved quickly in panic as he ran out of the entrance. When he was outside, he dashed through the sand.

"Who's there?" he heard Rey call from behind.

Ren didn't turn back, he continued running. When he felt he was further enough, he turned back to look towards the AT-AT. Rey didn't step outside to investigate. He then noticed a small light turn on from the inside. She was probably taking a quick look around the AT-AT first. He turned around and continued walking forward through the sand. Again the winds picked up. Ren stopped and covered his face once more.

Ren opened his eyes as he rolled on his back. He realized he was back in his room at Starkiller Base. Although he knew his whole trip to Jakku was only a dream, for some reason he felt as though he journeyed for so long. His body was drenched in sweat and he felt slightly tired. As he pulled off his covers to let himself cool over, he noticed something else. He looked down below his waist and noticed his penis was quite stiff. He felt his facial cheeks go warm as he realized that the only way that could have gone up was because he saw an attractive woman. He dreamed of Rey, so of course it was natural that his body would react this way. Trying to resist the thoughts of Rey, he couldn't help it. He thought of her and how she looked in her white tank top and underwear. How slender and sexually attractive she was and how much he wanted to rip all those clothes off of her. How would he have her though? What position? How long would he make the moment last between them? Before he could stop himself again, he began touching and stroking his penis. He continued imagining Rey in his arms. Pushing her onto the bed and going through the kisses, embraces, having a taste of her body, and finally the thrusts. He stroked himself harder as he went through the motions of how fast and slow he would go inside of her. His heartbeat began to race as he thought of the pleasurable look she'd have on her face as she orgasmed.

"Ahhhh," he moaned as he stroked faster while squeezing the head of his penis for more pleasure. As he took longer and deep strokes, he gasped and cum poured out into his hand. He exhaled and took deep breaths while wiping the sweat off his brow with his other arm. He could feel ecstasy and chills from the top of his head down to his toes. He rolled over and opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out a small towel. He wiped off cum from his hand with the towel and tossed it aside. As he lay back down, he pulled the covers over him. For the first time in his life, he didn't think about what planets to destroy or what other possibilities were out there of how to become greater than Darth Vader. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be together with someone else. He wanted to be with Rey.

~to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Touch

Chapter 3: Touch

Ren awoke and found himself lying underneath piles of sand. As he tried to get up and brush off the sand from his body, he realized he was in another dream. He was adorned again in Scavenger clothing and standing in the middle of Jakku. This time it was different, he was not too far from the AT-AT, Rey was living inside of. He quickly spotted her from afar, sitting on top of the AT-AT looking out to the distant horizon of the setting sun. Ren's heart leapt for a moment and as he took a couple steps forward, he took another step back and hesitated.

"Should I approach her?" he wondered, "what do I even say?"

It was a rare occasion did Ren ever make a warm welcome. The dark side influenced him greatly for many years to approach others in a threatening manner. He could barely remember the last time he showed anyone kindness. But this situation was entirely different. He had to find some way to get closer to Rey and be someone she would be attracted to. Although he brutally introduced himself to her at first, she did not see his face underneath the mask. Showing his face this time around, would be a new opportunity.

Ren continued walking forward; fighting back the nervousness he was feeling in his chest. As he got closer, Rey happened to turn around and notice him. She narrowed her eyes towards him, looking curious but mostly cautious.

"Should I say hello?" he wondered fighting himself between saying something and his preoccupied thoughts. When he reached up close to the AT-AT, Rey stood up. She looked very defensive with her hands instantly rolled into fists. Silence settled between them and lingered for a moment as Ren continued fighting his thoughts, still unsure of what to say. Then Rey broke the moment, "Is there something you want?" she demanded.

"No," Ren replied quickly, "I'm new here to this place, um…" Ren desperately looked around trying to make up a story, "I'm an explorer of other planets, writing reports and journals of both the residents and its environment. You're the first resident I've approached so far here in Jakku."

"For an explorer, you seem pretty used to living here with your Scavenger clothing," she replied unconvinced of the situation.

Ren felt taken back right away, "Damn...," Ren thought, "she's pretty observant." He forgot he was adorned in Scavenger clothing. He tried to think of another excuse.

"Jakku is nothing but a planet filled with sand and piles of junk. Scavengers make a living selling the junk," Rey straightforwardly answered, "there's nothing else you need to explore or report here."

"Understood," Ren confirmed, "but would you mind if I interview a Scavenger such as yourself and your day to day work?" Rey didn't offer a response, she looked greatly disinterested. As Ren began to step onto the AT-AT to climb up towards her, Rey raised her hand to stop him.

"Don't take another step forward," she commanded, "I don't have a story for you. So you should leave."

In moments like these, Ren would normally use the power of his Force to freeze his victims and make them answer to his every request. If they refused, he would torture them through their mind. But because he was approaching Rey as some outsider, not as "Kylo Ren", he had to rethink this through, especially since he wanted Rey to feel warm towards him. He carefully walked back and down onto the sand.

"As you wish," he sighed feeling annoyed he wasn't getting his way, "but, I can't leave you without getting a story."

"I told you there's no story," Rey insisted.

"Big or small, everyone has a story," Ren continued to explain, "You live inside of an AT-AT. I can tell you found this place and decided to live in it, meaning your origins are different from the rest. Everyone else here, either live in a tent or a make shift type of home."

Rey couldn't counter back a response as she remained silent. She looked away for a moment. Ren struck a chord.

"Please," Ren asked, "let me hear your story and I won't bother you again." Rey sighed and looked back at him.

"I'll let you hear my story under one condition," she began, "I will keep it brief and you will leave me alone afterwards."

"Deal," Ren lied as he nodded in return. He wanted these dreams of meeting her to continue. He didn't want a spoken promise to get in the way of that.

Rey sat back down on the AT-AT and Ren walked back up and took a seat right next to her. The sun was almost done setting as the sky reached twilight. Rey looked into the distance and then turned her head to Ren. He could feel and smell her breath, it made him quite excited inside how closer he was to her. He did his best to remain normal.

"I was young, left alone here to defend myself and since then learned what it's like to be a Scavenger," Rey briefly explained as she stood back up again, "and that's it, you have your story."

"Wait! That can't be all!" Ren said surprised. He assumed he would get more than one sentence out of her.

Before Rey could walk away, Ren instantly grabbed her hand to stop her. She quickly withdrew it back.

"Don't touch me!" she said in complete disgust as she shot him a glare. She turned back around and jumped off the AT-AT to quickly avoid him. He saw her enter the AT-AT below and heard the sound of scrapping metal, then a click. He tried to follow after her as he jumped off the AT-AT, but as he pulled away the curtain, he noticed the entrance was blocked by a big metal door. He continued to hear more sounds of scrapping metal and clicking and noticed that every open entrance to the AT-AT was now closed.

"Smart girl," he sighed feeling the first sense of failure he hadn't felt in a long time. As he walked away, early night settled in the sky and a few twinkling of stars began to appear.

"It's going to be a long road ahead trying to convince her to at least like me," Ren thought as he trudged through the sand.

~to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Distracted

Chapter 4: Distracted

Ren woke up in his bed once again, feeling dazed and heavy headed. He didn't know what time it was, but he heard the sound of beeping coming from his bedroom door. Someone had left him a video message while he was asleep. Ren gave a sigh, he knew only ONE person who would leave him a video message. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. He pressed one of the buttons and saw General Hux appear on the screen.

"Sir, any plans for Starkiller Base? Snoke expected to meet us TWO HOURS ago. I never thought I would say this -But YOU'RE LATE," Hux grumbled while suppressing his anger.

The video ended and Ren slammed his fist onto the button to close the screen. He had forgotten his meeting with Snoke and Hux. He preferred to avoid it, but he knew he'd get into a lot of trouble otherwise.

"Shit!" Ren cursed out loud as he quickly walked over to the chair beside his bed and grabbed his clothes. When he finished dressing, he grabbed his mask, placed it on, and quickly headed out the door.

As Ren stepped out of the doorway, he could see Hux angrily walking towards him from down the hallway.

"What is going on?! You're usually not this late reporting to the Supreme Leader," Hux said with great frustration and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been distracted with other plans," Ren calmly replied.

"Supreme Leader is expecting great information," Hux explained, "he hasn't been in the best mood lately with the lack of reports."

Ren quietly sighed within his mask. While walking together with Hux towards the hologram room, Ren tried to think of the last topic he last left off with Snoke. Besides destroying the first planet with Starkiller Base, he could barely recall any more topics as the thought of Rey and his dreams began to distract him.

When they approached the door to the hologram room, Ren felt slightly sweaty in his gloves. Hux pressed the code to the room and the doors flew open. Ren began to take careful steps inside as they entered. Still empty handed of what other topics to bring up, Ren hoped Snoke would throw other topics towards him that he could make up answers to. But those chances felt very thin.

The hologram of Snoke appeared as Hux and Ren walked closer to the base.

"Ahhh Kylo Ren," Snoke began to speak, the hologram glitching a little bit, "You're late, which is a first. I hope you have an explanation for it."

"I've been trying to come up with ideas of finding Luke Skywalker besides finding the map," Ren replied quickly. He realized it was a poor excuse.

"The map is your best lead, why waste time coming up with other possibilities? STOP wasting your time Kylo," Snoke spoke in a firm tone as he narrowed his eyes towards Ren.

"I will have something more important to report the next time we speak," Ren answered, "you have my word."

"This better not be a false promise. You're beginning to show some weakness," Snoke snapped, "You want to be more powerful than Darth Vader, start delivering results. I expect greater news next week."

And with those last words, Snoke's hologram disappeared. Ren felt annoyed, but was relieved it was only a quick meeting. Having the huge desire to escape and head back towards his room, he turned around and began walking back towards the front door. But then Hux stepped right in front of him.

"Sir, in terms of today, what's the schedule?" Hux asked in a calm manner. Ren noticed the slight smirk forming around Hux's lips. Hux reacted this way whenever he was able to avoid trouble from Snoke. Seeing Ren get the most earful was something he found joy in. Hux thought he was able to hide his reaction, but Ren could read his true thoughts exactly across his face. Ren felt greatly annoyed once more.

"You usually have orders in the morning, but it's already the afternoon," Hux continued to explain.

Ren clenched his fists. He wanted to slam Hux across the room, but knew he would only get into more trouble with Snoke. While Hux waited for a response, Ren swiftly moved past him and continued towards the door.

"SIR?" Hux called over to him as he quickly trailed right behind Ren.

By the time they reached the door, Ren paused and turned back to Hux, "I'll give you orders some other time," Ren finally said.

"Some other time?!" Hux replied angrily. Ren didn't want to handle any more of this nonsense. He turned around to look back at Hux and waved his hand across his face. Hux instantly went into a deep sleep and fell onto the floor.

Ren rushed to his room. No one in the base tried to speak with him about the scheduling. At least, they were too intimidated to. When he finally approached his room and entered through the doors, he set the security lock right away. He stripped himself once again down to his boxers, setting his mask in its usual place, and laid down on his bed. He didn't feel tired enough to sleep however, it was still early in the day. He tried to close his eyes and calmly clear his mind. He did his best to not think about anything work related and focus only on Rey.

Ren laid there with his eyes closed for what felt like forever. He did his best to not open them or think of the time, but he felt very anxious. How long till he can see her again?

Sure enough another vision pulled through. Ren opened his eyes and found himself standing next to Rey's AT-AT home. He noticed the metal doors across the door and the windows were gone. He took a peek inside and didn't see her anywhere in the room. Realizing the time of day was early Noon, he figured she was out scavenging.

"I don't have a vehicle," he thought, "how will I be able to reach her?"

Ren began to ponder. Being aware that this was a dream; would he be able to manipulate the situation somehow? He stared at the sand around his feet. The sand came to life whenever he was transported to a different part of the dream. At most it always took him to Rey whenever he desired it. Maybe the sand would transport him if he requested it? He closed his eyes and began to form a wish.

The sand instantly picked up and surrounded Ren. He continued keeping his eyes closed, and waited until the sand subsided. As he felt the sand clear out, he opened his eyes and noticed he was standing next to an abandoned Star Destroyer.

"She IS scavenging," Ren said to himself with a small smile as he approached the large opening on the side of the Star Destroyer.

When Ren entered, he could see holes everywhere in the ship revealing rays of sunlight shining upon the rusty floors below. He then looked up to gaze at the skeleton interior of what the ship used to be, with the many wires hanging to and fro. There was also evidence of where scavengers pulled parts from based on the heavy dents and metal pieces trashed all over from the floor to the walls. With this much damage inside the ship, Ren didn't know where to start. He tried to see if there was any evidence of footprints or tracks on the floor, but at this rate everything was a guessing game. He walked forward into areas that appeared accessible while avoiding crawl spaces. He tried to see if he could use his Force sensitivity to seek out Rey, but it was of no use in this dream.

Ren began to sweat, feeling the heat rising as he walked. He forgot again he was in the middle of a desert planet. As he walked into another room, he saw something up ahead that caught his eye. A rope dangled in the middle of the room. It moved slightly from side to side. As Ren approached it and looked up, he saw Rey hanging onto it at the very top. She was reaching into the walls trying to pry out something within it.

"Come on!" she mumbled in frustration the more she tried to pull.

But as soon as she pulled with great force, she lost her grip on her rope. Ren instantly held out his arms and caught her right before she hit the floor.

Rey gasped in surprise and looked up at Ren, her face instantly turning pink. She quickly released herself out of Ren's arms and straightened herself out.

"I thought you needed some help," Ren said. He expected at least a "thank you", but Rey merely glared at him.

"I didn't need your help…" Rey mumbled as she avoided eye contact with Ren. But then, she realized something. Her eyebrows quickly furrowed.

"Are you following me?" Rey asked looking at Ren with great suspicion. She began to take a couple cautious steps back.

"No! I happened to wander in here," Ren explained in his defense, which was mostly true, "I'm exploring this place."

"You wandered far into the ship," Rey replied feeling unconvinced, "this can't be another coincidence."

"I'm NOT trying to follow you," Ren lied sensing the tension in the air.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rey demanded raising her voice.

Ren could feel his anger rising and for a rare occasion, he did his best to suppress it. He hated not having his way, but in order to gain Rey's attention, he had to be rational about it. He turned around and took a deep breath to cool off for a moment. He tried to think this through. Is this how it's going to be each time he tries to approach her? He knew he wasn't good with social interaction, but he hoped his small attempts would at least open up Rey to talk to him. Now he felt like he hit a wall and he didn't know what to do. Maybe leaving her alone would be the best option for now and he can try again later.

"I'll leave you alone," he spoke feeling huge hit of disappointment again. He took a few steps forward, but then-

"Wait," she said, "Tell me the truth."

Ren paused, "What truth?" he asked.

"Who ARE you?"

"I already told you-"

"No, you're lying to me! You keep appearing in my dreams, there has to be a reason for it."

Ren felt his heart leap for a moment, "She knows!" he thought.

To know that him and Rey were truly connected subconsciously in these dreams, made him hope for the future possibility of meeting her again in person.

"So who are you? Tell me the truth," she asked again.

Ren knew he had to choose his words carefully and quickly. He decided to start by saying this…

"My name is Ben, and we are sharing the same dream," he replied.

~to be continued….


	5. Chapter 5: Chance

Chapter 5: Chance

"Ben…." Rey repeated in return after he revealed his true name to her, "who are you?"

Hearing his real name after all the times he was called "Kylo Ren" felt so foreign, but it felt right when hearing Rey say it in her voice.

Ben had to think fast yet again and form another lie. He felt a pit in the middle of his stomach for saying the following words, "I work with the Resistance."

"The Resistance," Rey breathed in relief. She was glad to know he wasn't just some random stalker after all.

Ben felt uneasy, but did his best to hide his true feelings underneath his poker face. He didn't want to have to lie each time to her, but it was at least helping her warm up to him.

"How are we having these dreams together?" Rey asked as she walked closer to him.

"I've been trying to figure that out, but maybe we're connected somehow or there's something we have in common," Ben explained.

She paused on her steps and stood a foot away from him.

"Your life in the Resistance is far different from mine. I'm just a Scavenger," Rey replied, "It's strange in this dream that you're dressed like a Scavenger, but you don't live that sort of life style."

"It's probably the environment," Ben answered, "The dream recognizes that being in Jakku, we need to dress the same way as everyone else does around here."

"I suppose so," Rey said in return as she crossed her arms and looked away for a moment. Ben tried to think up other topics to continue their conversation. He decided to throw a question at her.

"Rey, do you come from a family of Scavengers?" he asked. She quickly looked up at him.

"No," she firmly replied, "I've been waiting for my family to return. They left me on Jakku when I was very young. I don't know if and when they'll return, but I've been alone for almost my whole life."

"Then that's one thing we have in common," Ben quickly said. Rey raised her eyebrows at him, "I was disconnected from my family for most of my life. I joined the Resistance to have a purpose in my life. I had thought I would grow stronger ties with people there, but even in that place, I hardly made any friends." Rey calmly sighed for a moment as she empathized.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," Ben said, "being alone."

Rey gave a small smile and a shrug, "I guess so," she said.

Ben felt struck for a moment. He felt a feeling heavy in his heart. He could sense Rey's emotions somehow, her burdened emotions of feeling alone. Without any hesitation, Ben stepped forward and quickly gave Rey an embrace. He didn't want to let go and gently held her. He thought at first she'd fight it, but instead surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around him as well. He then felt an ease and calmness in the air.

"I'm always here for you Rey, you're not alone anymore," Ben assured as he pressed her head to his chest.

Ben wanted this moment to last, but it was cut short as the sands and wind began to pick up beneath their feet. They let go of their embrace and stepped away from each other as a whirlwind formed between them.

"No!" Ben cried as he tried to reach out to Rey. She tried to reach out to him in return, but the whirlwind grew stronger. Ben shielded his eyes and waited for the small sandstorm to clear. As the wind calmed down and the sand lowered, Ben opened his eyes and noticed Rey wasn't standing in front of him anymore. He couldn't sense her presence either.

"She must have woken up," Ben thought feeling deeply disappointed.

At that second, Ben woke up. He heaved a heavy sigh and pounded his fists against his bed. It was such a quick dream, but it marked the first time Rey felt vulnerable towards Ben. Although the time was late afternoon, Ben wanted to force his way into sleep once again. For hours, he tossed and turned, keeping his eyes closed. He tried to concentrate and focus on sleeping, but it caused him to over think it through, that he remained awake instead. He sat up, grabbed his pillow in frustration and tossed it across the room.

"ARGHHHH!" he groaned as he laid back down.

Ben could sense the cruelty of time. A minute felt like an hour. He tried his best to clear his mind and ease his body in meditation.

It took a while, but Ben found himself again in Jakku. This time, he could see the tents set up from afar. Rey was sitting at one of the tables cleaning away the pieces she found from the Star Destroyer, from the previous dream. Ben didn't waste any time as he ran towards her. He tried to think of what else to say to her. He didn't know if this next meeting would last for only a brief moment and he didn't want to drag on with another long conversation. He felt impatient in his heart; he wanted to keep in contact with Rey, but how? Would it continue on in dreams or in reality? It was then he was hit with an idea. He wasn't sure if Rey would follow through with it however.

As he approached her, she looked up from her work and gave a smile.

"You're back," she said placing her items down on the pan.

" _A smile_ ," Ben thought, it raised his spirits. He returned the smile and sat across from her. "Rey, I have an idea," Ben addressed, "how about we meet in person?"

Rey hesitated and broke eye contact.

"Um I…," she began slowly, "I don't know Ben…"

"It can't always continue this way in dreams," Ben quickly replied, "If we meet in person, we have plenty time to talk and maybe figure out together why these dreams are happening."

"It's just, we're like strangers right? We hardly know each other," Rey pointed out.

"We can know more about each other in person. It would be easier. Who knows if we lose our connection in these dreams permanently," Ben reasoned.

Rey gave a soft sigh and tried to think for a moment.

"You are who you say you are, right? You look the way you look just as you do in these dreams?" Rey asked as she looked up at him.

"I am who I say I am and I look the same," Ben confirmed feeling uneasy again. He knew he'll have to cover the truth with her in person.

"Well," she paused as she continued to ponder.

" _Please say yes_ ," he thought as he held his breath.

"Let me think it through first, and I'll give you my decision in the next dream," she answered, "until then…" The sand and wind from earlier picked up and began the whirlwind once more.

"I'm waking up," Rey said with a smile in return as their eyes met.

Ben opened his eyes and sat up.

"She controlled the dream, the same way I did," he realized as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

He sat there for a moment and wondered. He won't be able to force himself to sleep again for the next dream, since Rey wanted time to decide. He began to feel anxious. He didn't want to keep waiting in Starkiller Base for an answer. Nor did he want to continue his days working alongside Hux, playing pretend to continue his job. Maybe if he traveled to where Rey is, he could wait close by. If she agreed to meet with him in the next dream, he could meet her right away after. But would she still be in the same place where he met her in person last time?

"Takodana," he thought, recalling the coordinates in his head.

He noticed the time of day was evening, the perfect time to make an escape. He knew there wouldn't be too many Stormtroopers patrolling the base. No one would be able to track or report where he ran off to. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he formulated the plan in his head.

"I'm going to do it," he spoke as he quickly got out of bed.

~to be continued….


	6. Chapter 6: Unravel

Chapter 6: Unravel

When Ben arrived on Takodana, he noticed the night sky was blanketed with stars. He landed his ship in the same clearing he arrived from before. Luckily again, he remained undetected. He turned off the ship and leaned back in his seat. Now he had to play the waiting game.

As he began to imagine his first face to face meeting with Rey, he realized a slight error. He recalled the time when he approached her with his mask on, how he froze her in place, and made her feel scared. He quickly groaned at his mistake.

"How could I have forgotten?" he said feeling frustrated while gritting his teeth. He realized he was wearing his usual "Kylo Ren" outfit and he had his mask, which sat on the other seat beside him. He didn't have any other disguise or clothing to put on. Now what? He felt stuck.

He took a deep breath and quickly stood up from his seat. He began to pace around the ship, trying to come up with other ideas. She hadn't seen him yet physically in person, without his mask, so there was still a small chance of her approaching him. Maybe she won't recall their first encounter? But then there was the thought of confessing the truth to her afterwards. He lied to her about working for the Resistance.

"Ughhh," he sighed. He now saw the hole he dug himself in. The guilt began to feel a lot heavier than it did before. He did his best to repress it, but the lies continued to spiral in his head. He felt fed up pacing around the ship and decided to go out to grab some fresh air.

When he opened the large doorway on the back of the ship, he hesitated. He had his light saber, but would he need his mask too? If anyone saw him with it on, they'd probably attack him right away. Then he would truly need to leave Takodana and come back later in a different ship, with a different disguise. He thought against using the mask, he didn't want to complicate the matter.

As Ben made his way out of the ship, he walked into a large group of trees and began to follow a pathway. He noticed rays of moonlight peeking through the branches, it made him feel calm and at peace. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a branch cracking nearby. He quickly turned to where he heard the sound. Behind one of the trees, he saw a figure peeking over at him. Although he was armed, he didn't feel threatened by the presence. His heart skipped a beat the moment the figure began moving closer towards him. He could see the features of her face as the small ray of moonlight revealed it.

"Ben?" Rey called out quietly. She wanted to make sure it was him.

"Rey! It's me," he replied as he walked closer to her.

Without any hesitation, she instantly gave him an embrace. It sent chills down his spine. He didn't expect this sudden reaction from her.

"It looks like you didn't need all that time to decide," Ben exhaled as he returned the embrace.

"When I recognized you from afar, I realized the opportunity and I didn't want it to slip away," she replied giving him a smile as she released herself from him.

Ben liked hearing her response as he returned the smile.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it late?" he asked with concern.

"I take my walks around this time. It's fairly safe around here," Rey answered, "but I should be asking you the same question. How did you know I'd be here?"

Ben could sense the truth unravelling slowly.

"I sensed you," he confessed.

"Sensed me? How?" she asked curiously.

"With the Force"

Rey raised her eyebrows.

"You have the Force," Ben began to explain, "and I have it too. It's what connects us together and our dreams."

"But how do I have the Force?" Rey questioned, unable to believe all this at once, "I don't know how to control it."

"You do," Ben assured, "In our last dream, you were able to control when you'd wake up. Although you were probably thinking it subconsciously, in reality, you were using the Force to control the dream."

"That's amazing," Rey breathed.

"I can teach you how to use the Force," Ben offered, "but only when you're ready."

"In time, maybe," she said with a slight nod.

Ben nodded in return. Then he came up with a few questions of his own.

"How did you get here Rey? Why aren't you in Jakku?" he asked. He never learned the truth as to why she was in Takodana to begin with.

"It's a long story," she responded, "To keep it brief, I escaped from Jakku on an old ship to get away from the First Order. Then I met Han Solo who brought us here to Takodana."

Ben felt a pang the moment he heard "Han Solo". He did his best to hold his poker face. Although, he wanted to question more of why Rey escaped from the First Order, hearing about his father again began to cloud his thought process.

"Have you heard of him?" Rey asked grinning while assuming Ben was impressed hearing all this, "I didn't think I'd ever meet the legend himself!"

"I have," Ben replied right away, "lots of stories." He forced a smile on his face.

Rey continued smiling. He wished he could tell her the truth about Han, but he remained silent. He hoped she would quickly change the subject.

"Did you arrive here on a Resistance ship?" she asked excitedly, "I'd like to see it in person!"

Ben's heart sank a little.

"I did," he replied hiding more of the guilt.

"Can I see it?" Rey eagerly asked as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him along like a child.

Ben began to feel flustered, but he did his best to hold his ground.

"Next time," Ben he urged. He knew that she, a very skilled Scavenger, would identify that his ship originated from the First Order.

"Oh come on! Don't be so modest!" she joked as she pulled his hand with some force, "Let's go! Show me!"

Ben's guilt grew bigger and bigger as Rey guided him through the forest. He anticipated she would take them in the wrong direction, but her instincts took them down the correct path. He didn't know what to say nor did he know what to do to change the situation. And before he tried to conjure up another lie, they arrived at the clearing with his ship sitting in the middle of it. Rey released his hand and walked closer to the ship for better observation.

"Wow, this is a Resistance ship?" Rey questioned with doubt as she turned to him.

"It is…" he began to say with a careful nod.

"But it looks like a First Order ship," Rey judged feeling concerned.

"It's a fake First Order ship," he corrected pulling off another lie, "the Resistance uses this as a decoy to get into First Order territory."

"Ah I understand now. It's an impressive disguise!" Rey complimented.

As she took moments to walk around the ship, Ben did his best to follow right after her. When she realized the back doorway was open, she quickly walked inside the ship. Ben began feeling anxious; he forgot he left the doorway open.

"Dammit," he thought, "is there something else I forgot too?"

He felt there was something else, but he couldn't recall it. The thought began to pester him greatly.

"I see! So there is where you pilot the ship," Rey narrated as she looked at the main control panel and the seat in front of it, "And this is where your co-pilot would sit!"

When she looked at the co-pilot seat, she noticed a large object sitting on top of it. She grabbed it right away and began turning it to see the details. Ben held his breath; it was his mask that he had forgotten! He saw Rey's face turn sour as she recognized the object in her hands. She quickly dropped it back onto the seat.

"It was you!" she said with a shock, "you were the one that stalked me into the forest and froze my body!"

"Rey please, let me explain!" Ben begged as he tried to carefully approach her. But Rey quickly avoided his advances and walked right past him.

~to be continued….


	7. Chapter 7: Wet

Chapter 7: Wet

"Rey let's talk," Ben begged as he tried to follow her. He knew that if he let her go, there wouldn't be another chance to speak with her both physically and spiritually in their dreams. However, Rey continued to ignore him.

"Hear me out!" Ben begged again, but she continued walking away. Desperation began to settle in. He paused, closed his eyes, and did another thing he knew he would regret once more. Rey's body abruptly stopped in its place.

"LET ME GO!" Rey cried as she struggled to break free from his Force hold.

"Hear what I have to say!" Ben pleaded, "When will I have another chance to see you again?"

He let her go right away and Rey caught herself. She gasped for air as she held her chest.

"You suffocated me!" Rey yelled as she shot him an angry look.

"Forgive me," Ben replied as he stepped closer to her.

"Why?" Rey questioned as she took a couple steps back, "Why should I forgive a liar and a murderer? Why should I believe in what Kylo Ren tells me?"

Her words stung his heart.

"I'm NOT 'Kylo Ren' anymore," Ben said in defense.

"You say that, but that doesn't excuse what you've done. On Jakku, I've heard plenty of stories about you and the First Order. After all your lies, I have every right to NOT believe in anything you say," Rey argued back as she clenched her fists.

She was right in her judgement. Ben could feel the regret of his lies sinking in further and further. Rey crossed her arms and continued staring down at him angrily.

"You have more lies to tell me?" Rey asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No," Ben answered feeling defeated, "If I hadn't told you lies at first, you wouldn't have spoken to me at all."

"You had a chance to tell me the truth in our dreams," Rey pointed out.

"Would you have listened to me then? The moment I told you I was part of the Resistance; you grew interest in getting to know me. If I told you I was Kylo Ren from the beginning, the dreams would have stopped all together," Ben fired back.

"Fine," Rey replied backing down a little and seeing his point, "I'll give you one chance to explain everything then."

Ben took a deep breath. He knew he had to keep it short and sweet.

"My name is Ben Solo," he confessed, "My father is Han Solo and my mother is Leia Organa. Despite their heroic background, I chose the dark side because I believed it served a higher purpose. I wanted to be greater than Darth Vader, but after years of loyalty with the First Order, I realized how truly alone I was."

He took a pause and noticed how attentive Rey became. She looked surprised and appeared interested to hear more.

"I sensed you with the Force and found you here in Takodana. After our first encounter, I felt this strong connection between us. When I found out we were sharing dreams, I grew more interested in getting to know you. The more I saw you, the greater my purpose in seeking power diminished. I decided to not be Kylo Ren nor follow the First Order anymore. I understand, I can't undo my past mistakes, but I at least want to start making a change. My new purpose in life is to be with you Rey," Ben explained, "I'm in love with you."

Rey's eyes grew wide. Ben's response caught her off guard, but she also never had anyone confess to her so strongly. She didn't know what to say in return.

"Rey, I'm not expecting anything to happen between us," Ben assured, hoping that would at least ease her, but deep down he hoped for it to be true.

"Right, I just," Rey began to say, "I just need more time to reflect all of this."

"I understand," Ben replied.

"I'm sorry I-I need to leave," Rey quickly replied as she turned and walked away.

Ben didn't bother to chase her down. He didn't want to hurt her again. Instead, he turned back to the ship and began walking back towards it. He started to reflect all that happened today. Rey gave him a hug earlier, would that mean she had some feelings for him too? But his hope drew in second thoughts. He began negatively thinking of her words, _Why should I forgive a liar and a murderer?_ Although he stated his new leaf for change, he knew his words wouldn't be enough to convince Rey.

When Ben entered the ship, he could see his helmet, resting on top of the co-pilot seat. He quickly walked over to it, grabbed the helmet aggressively and flung it across the room. It hit against the metal wall, creating a deep dent. Then it landed on the floor with a loud bang. If the mask was hidden away, then he would have had a nice evening with Rey. Instead, all he could feel was the anxiousness building in his heart, hoping she would return with a confession for having feelings for him too.

Ben waited for a couple of days. Luckily the ship was packed with resources to last him a week. It was enough time to let Rey think things through, until he decided to leave Takodana for good. He didn't have any plans of what would happen after he left, but he knew he would have to avoid any encounter with the First Order.

The second day felt unbearable. The warm weather made it hot inside the ship and leaving the back door open hardly brought in any cool air. Ben decided to undress and leave his pants on while he rested on the pilot chair. Since he last saw Rey, he hardly slept. His anticipation of her return kept him awake. He tried checking the door constantly of her presence, but she didn't show up. After a few minutes, his eyelids felt heavy. Although he did his best to fight them open, he eventually lost the battle.

When Ben opened his eyes again, he found himself back inside Rey's AT-AT home. The front door was fully open and as Ben tried to listen to hear if she was around, he didn't hear a sound. Maybe she's out scavenging? Before Ben took a step, he saw a figure approach the entrance. After a couple blinks, he couldn't believe it. Rey stood in front of him, fully naked and wet, from head to toe. It looked like she had just taken a shower. Ben could feel his cheeks go warm. His heart began to beat rapidly.

"Um….Hi Ben," Rey greeted him as she stepped inside.

She noticed Ben couldn't speak as he was in awe staring at her. Her pink nipples and her lower waist were all exposed. He tried his best to look up at her face, but he was distracted by the rest of her body. Without wasting any more time, she quickly walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him forward till their lips met. She pulled him more closely, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Ben hoped this wasn't a fantasy he was conjuring up inside his head. He wanted to know if this was truly how Rey felt. As Rey released her lips she looked into Ben's eyes and smiled.

"This is my answer," she replied, moving forward once more and giving him another kiss. Ben felt his heart fill with ecstasy.

The more she kissed him, the more he returned the favor. Their making out session quickly turned physical. Ben picked her up and carried her in a princess embrace. He walked over to the hammock and slowly set her down upon it. While undoing his pants, he lowered his head to continue making out with her. Once his pants were down, he could feel and see how hard he was. He reached down, pulled out his penis, and stroked for a bit. Rey paused in her kisses and watched Ben stroke himself. He noticed her face looking curious and excited at the same time. When he felt ready, Ben quickly pushed his dick right into her hole. He then grabbed both sides of the hammock next to her and began pushing and pulling her, letting his dick slide back and forth inside her. Rey held onto his hands to keep her position on the hammock. The sliding and feeling of being inside of her felt very satisfying; Ben didn't want to stop, moving his pace from slow to fast. Rey did her best to not moan, but she gave in the more she felt herself squeeze him. Ben could feel his body filling up while feeling his sweat dripped down his face. Then, he felt his penis quickly build up with cum. He pulled out and shot his load right onto Rey's thighs.

"Ahhh," Ben sighed as he nearly fell forward and took a couple steps back to catch himself.

Rey moved back into the hammock breathless, but quite satisfied. She smiled as she touched his cum on her thighs.

"You're so good," Rey complimented as Ben tried to put back on his clothes.

Ben wiped off the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looked back at her.

"You're a surprise," he replied in return with a smile, "but I want to ask, is all of this how you truly feel? I'm not imagining this right?"

Rey nodded, "I wanted us to share this dream together. I took the time to think about everything you said to me, and realized how much honest feelings I have for you."

Ben felt relieved of her answer. Rey got off the hammock and walked over to him. She gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you still at the ship?" she asked looking into his eyes once more. Ben nodded in return.

"Good, I'll see you soon," she whispered.

Ben opened his eyes and sat up right away. His body was covered in sweat, but he could feel how cool it was inside the ship as the moonlight peeked inside. He touched his crotch and noticed how wet his pants were. He then got out of the seat and went looking for extra clothes to put on.

~to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Request

Chapter 8: Request

Ben did what he could with the Stormtrooper clothing he found in one of the closets. Although the pants and underwear felt a little tight, it was better than nothing. After turning on the lights inside the ship, he took a seat and faced the entrance, eagerly waiting for Rey.

Five minutes passed, Ben heard footsteps approaching the ship. Rey entered inside. He quickly stood up from his seat and walked over to her. As he gave her a warm embrace, he noticed how hesitant and stiff her body became. He moved his head back to examine her face and noticed the slight red tint across her cheeks. She quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Was she having second thoughts?

"Just a little flustered," she admitted shyly, "I realized I may have taken the dream a bit too far than what I originally intended."

"Do you not feel the same way?" Ben questioned as he released his arms from her.

"I do feel the same way Ben," Rey quietly replied, "but I also want us to take it slow."

Deep down, Ben wanted Rey to continue the same passion as she did in the dream. But he had to realize that it was only a dream, not reality. Disappointment kicked in and Ben did his best to fight it back. He knew he had to take this newfound relationship one step at a time.

"Ben?" Rey called as she noticed he was lost in thought, "Is everything okay? I hope I didn't dash your expectations."

"No you didn't," Ben responded, "I understand what you mean. I was thinking about what we can do from here, now that we're finally together."

"What did you have in mind?" Rey asked.

"How about we take a walk?" Ben offered, "We didn't get to last time."

"Okay," Rey agreed as she grabbed his hand.

At first they were both silent, the only sound was the crunching of their footsteps against the fallen branches. Ben didn't know what to say at first, nor did he know what to bring up. He was mostly focused on the love he could feel growing deep within his heart. He could feel the darkness getting weaker. Kylo Ren would have feared this from happening, but as Ben, he felt hopeful and excited for the light returning.

Rey suddenly piped up.

"Ben, your father is here," Rey mentioned.

Ben felt slightly annoyed hearing the mention of his father again, but he did his best to keep his face appear composed.

"Yes, I figured that might be the case when you said he brought you here to Takodana," Ben replied calmly.

Rey stopped walking for a moment and faced Ben.

"What has your father done to make you avoid him?" Rey asked with concern.

"There's a lot to discuss, but I would rather leave it for another time," Ben urged, "I'm not in good terms with him and I would like to keep the distance."

Before Rey could say opened her mouth to say more, Ben quickly raised his hand and touched her lips.

"You can't convince me to see or speak with him," Ben commanded as he withdrew his hand.

Ben continued walking forward into the forest and Rey quietly followed right behind him. She continued her questions.

"What about your mother?" Rey asked, grabbing onto Ben's hand again.

"No. I don't plan on seeing or speaking with her either," Ben replied softly, "but when she's nearby, I do sense her with the Force."

"She gave you the gift then," Rey stated.

"Yes," Ben confirmed, "I'm not as upset towards her because of that."

Rey understood and nodded in return. Ben then realized he had a couple of questions for her too.

"Rey why are you here? Where have you been staying at?" Ben questioned.

"I've been staying at Maz's Castle. The reason why we're here is because Han wanted to visit an old friend, who would help us return a droid back to its original owner," Rey responded carefully. Ben could sense her cautiousness in revealing this information.

"You mean the droid that holds the map to Luke Skywalker?" he explained as he turned his head to look back at Rey. He could see her eyes dart towards the opposite direction.

"Rey, I have no concern for that droid anymore," Ben assured, "I was hell bent on finding the map, but with my decision to leave the First Order, I could care less for it."

"Why did you want it though?" Rey asked.

"I wanted to end both Luke Skywalker and the Jedi," Ben revealed, "It is what Darth Vader started and what I sought to finish for him."

Rey's eyes widened at the reveal of this information.

"There's no need to worry though, I abandoned that purpose," Ben responded.

"I'm not worried and I don't doubt you either," Rey confirmed, "I'm just surprised someone would carry the purpose of killing all the Jedi in the galaxy."

"When you're on the Dark side, you'll do what it takes to get what you want," Ben said in return.

As Ben and Rey returned to the ship, they stopped at the entrance.

"Will you be returning to the castle?" Ben asked. He hoped Rey would say otherwise.

"I could," Rey began, "Or I can stay here with you a little longer."

"You can," Ben smiled as he led her inside, "when do you need to return though?"

"In the morning at least," Rey replied, "but I'm sure they won't leave without me if I arrive later."

Inside the ship, Ben went over to the control panel and flipped the switch to close the back door. As he turned around to face Rey, she quickly embraced him. Ben held her in return. Rey released her arms and raised her hands to hold Ben's face. Pulling his face forward, Rey planted a kiss on his lips. Ben could feel the rush of excitement flow throughout his body. For the first time, this wasn't a dream. He could physically feel her soft lips against his. The more she kissed his lips, the more he returned the kisses back. It was their make out session all over again.

After a few minutes, there was a sudden loud beep over the control panel. Ben and Rey quickly jumped back. Ben knew what the beeping meant and felt his stomach turn over. He motioned Rey to step back and hide behind the chair. She quietly obeyed, crouching behind the chair to avoid being seen. The large screen flashed on revealing Hux's angry face.

"Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence at Star Killer Base immediately," Hux firmly announced, "He would also like to know where the hell you have been."

"General, I decline this request," Ben replied back as he placed his hand carefully over the button that would close the screen.

"That's not an option sir," Hux said as the screen closed.

The ship started its engines and began to fly off the ground. Ben tried to press and move the controls to steer the ship elsewhere, but nothing was responding. He checked the coordinates on the map and saw the ship was heading back towards Starkiller Base.

~to be continued….


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

As the ship sped closer towards Starkiller Base, Ben decided to take a few precautions. He checked the system files and erased the coordinate history.

"Ben, what's going on?" Rey asked with concern as she watched him from behind the chair.

"I need you to hide once we're in Starkiller Base," Ben replied as he double checked the coordinate history.

"Hide? Why? Where will you be going?" Rey questioned walking closer to him.

"I owe someone an explanation of my disappearance," Ben responded, "I don't know what will happen exactly, but I'll make sure to protect you first."

"I can protect myself Ben," Rey said in defense.

"I know you can, but…" Ben paused as he turned to her. He motioned his hand across Rey's face, putting her to sleep instantly. Before she fell back, he caught her in his arms.

"I can't take any chances," he replied.

Ben carried Rey towards one of the lockers in the back of the ship. He opened the door and carefully placed her inside. As he closed the door and locked it, he felt the ship shake for a moment. Looking over to the screen that projected outside of the ship, he could see the hanger of Starkiller Base. The ship finally landed.

Ben approached the screen to get a glimpse outside. It was strange; he noticed there were no Stormtroopers or Officers pacing about in the hanger. When he stepped out of the ship, he noticed General Hux approaching from one of the hallways. He glared at Ben right away.

"Supreme Leader is waiting for you in the meeting room," Hux stated as he eyed Ben and noticed his outfit.

"I could ask," Hux began, "but I'd rather not."

As Hux turned away to walk ahead, Ben shot him back a glare. He didn't have his mask which rendered him unable to snap a comment back at Hux. Instead he quietly followed right after him.

Entering inside the meeting room, Ben began to feel nervous. He hoped he would see the hologram of Snoke sitting in his throne chair, but instead he was physically here. Standing over seven feet, his flesh appearing scarred and sagged, he gave Ben a small friendly smile. But Ben felt more intimidated than welcomed. Meeting Snoke in person meant trouble. Ben did his best to appear calm as he kept his nervousness to a minimum. He wished again he had his mask to cover his face.

"You may leave General," Snoke ordered Hux.

Hux nodded in return. As he turned away to exit the room, he gave Ben a side glance.

"Good luck," he muttered sarcastically. Ben felt annoyed, but didn't bother to look in Hux's direction.

Once the door closed behind Hux, Snoke began pacing about in the room. He appeared deep in thought.

"Kylo, my how long has it been since we last saw each other like this?" Snoke asked.

"A few months, ago" Ben confirmed as he tried to recall.  
"I see," Snoke replied as he paused in his steps, "I'm surprised to see you're not wearing your usual clothing and mask. Have you switched jobs with the Stormtroopers?" Snoke trying to be funny rubbed Ben the wrong way.

"I needed extra clothes to change into and it was the only thing I could find in the short amount of time," Ben answered almost speaking the truth.

"Interesting," Snoke commented as he turned himself to face Ben, "And where have you been? Did you find the map to Luke Skywalker?"

"I'm still looking, I haven't found it yet. I was ambushed on an alien planet," Ben lied as he tried to conjure up a story.

"You're a poor liar Kylo," Snoke said softly as he raised his left hand towards Ben.

Ben felt his whole body turn frozen. He could see Snoke's black ring glowing on his finger. He realized why Rey hated being frozen, it was unbearable.

"I sense a small amount of light in you" Snoke said with disgust as he took a few more steps closer to Ben.

Ben tried to think of a lie, but he couldn't come up with a story. Snoke instantly cut in.

"WELL? What's your explanation Kylo? The light seems to be growing slowly, eating away at the darkness. SO WHY? WHY is there light?" he demanded.

Ben did his best to not think of Rey. He knew that once he will form even just the smallest thought of her, Snoke would figure out the rest. He could feel Snoke searching through his mind as a small headache began to form behind his head. He did his best to hold back the key information he knew of Rey, her power with the Force and her presence in the ship. The headache quickly worsened and Ben's defenses fell. Every dream, memory, and thought of Rey was revealed to Snoke. His face scrunched in disgust.

"THIS GIRL CHANGED YOU?!" Snoke screamed as he force pulled Ben off the floor, "How dare you dismiss my teachings!" Snoke then slammed him across the floor.

Ben began to feel a stabbing pain rush through inside his body.

"AHHHH!" he cried as he tried to fight off Snoke's control.

"I could kill you right now for your insolence!" Snoke threatened.

Ben then felt his insides twist and turn. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back his screams.

"Or, I have a better idea Kylo," Snoke began, "I could kill the girl and erase her existence in your memories." He stopped the torture and kept Ben frozen in place.

"Do we have a deal Kylo?" Snoke asked calmly.

"N...NO! I'd rather kill you first!" Ben snapped.

"Again with your insolence!" Snoke hissed as he twisted Ben internally once more.

Ben continued to grit his teeth and hold in his screams through the intense pain. He knew Snoke wouldn't kill him. Without him, the First Order wouldn't succeed. But if he continued this torture and was weakened in the process, he wouldn't be able to protect Rey.

He gathered his whole strength with the Force and sent a huge surge of energy throughout the room, knocking Snoke off his feet. Ben quickly stood up and raised his arm. Using the Force, he lifted up Snoke off the floor and sent him flying towards the throne chair. Snoke slammed his head against it which knocked him out cold. He fell to the floor in a heap. Without a moment to spare, Ben ran out of the room.

The Stormtroopers emerged left and right of the hallway. As Ben tried to make his way back towards the ship, they began to shoot at him. Ben force pushed them against the walls knocking them out unconscious. He figured it must have been Snoke's doing, mind controlling them to attack if he became hostile. After knocking out a couple more groups of Stormtroopers, Ben made it inside the ship. Opening the locker door, Ben carefully carried Rey out. Running back outside, he then quickly searched for the escape pods.

Towards the back of the hanger, Ben found a vacant escape pod. After opening the door with the Force, Ben laid Rey inside the pod. As he buckled her in with the seat belts, she began to stir from her sleep. Quickly, she jumped up; startled that she was being strapped in, while unaware of the situation.

"Ben?! What's going on? Why am I in here?" she asked trying to pull the belt apart. Ben quickly placed his hands over hers to stop her.

"Rey don't get out of the pod," Ben commanded as he tightened his grip.

"Why? What's wrong? Where am I going?" Rey questioned as she tried to pry her hands out of his hands.

"You're going back to Takodana, where it's safe," he answered right away as he touched the side of her face. Rey paused and looked into his eyes.

"No I want to stay and help you," Rey explained, "Whatever it is, I can help!"

"I'm sorry Rey, I have to do this," Ben apologized softly as he kissed her forehead, "I don't have a lot of time right now. But the next time you see me, I may not remember you at all."

Ben moved back to look at her face, he did his best to fight back the tears forming in his eyes. He could feel his throat ball up at the same time.

"Why?" Rey asked still feeling confused, "Please Ben tell me! I can help! I can protect you!"

"I can't explain, it's complicated. You're safer not knowing what the situation is," he commented in return, "I love you Rey….Goodbye."

"BEN NO!" Rey cried, but she fell back asleep instantly as Ben waved his hand across her face once more. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Turning to the control panel, he set the coordinates to Takodana. Then, set the system to automatically delete its history and shut down, once it landed. He moved out of the escape pod and closed its door shut. As Ben took a few steps back, another door with a small window shut in front of him. Looking through the window, he could see the walls around the escape pod lift up, revealing the vast emptiness of space. The escape pod floated out for a moment, and then blasted away towards the direction of Takodana.

Ben heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad to know Rey was safe and out of the clutches of Snoke. Suddenly Ben felt his body go frozen once again. He then felt a sudden pull and without even blinking twice, Snoke gripped him by the neck.

"You will pay for this Kylo," Snoke hissed as he tightened his grip.

* * *

"Do you remember?" Snoke breathed. His cold words resonated through Ben's mind.

Ben lied on the floor. He was completely damaged from the bodily pain he endured from Snoke and couldn't fight back anymore. A warm drop of sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to recall what he had forgotten. As he tried to speak, his throat balled up. Another sting of pain shot through his head, which caused him to blacken out.

~to be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Voices

Chapter 10: Voices

Rey woke up and realized she was still inside the small pod Ben had placed her in. She unbuckled herself from the chair and pressed one of the larger buttons on the control panel. The door unlocked and automatically opened. As Rey emerged out of the pod, she took a look around and noticed she was back at Takodana. The pod conveniently landed in front of Maz's Castle.

Rey tried to recall the events that happened earlier. Ben apologized for sending her off, but also mentioned that the next time they will see each other, he won't remember her at all. She was overcome with great worry. Why won't he remember? Is someone going to erase his memories? She then tried to recall the place they landed at. She remembered seeing the icy white landscape and the large trees that surrounded the base. That's right; Starkiller Base was the name of it. But how can she convince Finn and Han to go to this planet? Especially since Finn wanted nothing to do with the First Order? She tried to conjure up a story as she took careful steps entering Maz's Castle.

While there were usually people and aliens crowded inside, instead there were only four figures. Sitting around the large table in the back was Finn, Han, Chewbacca, and Maz. As Rey's footsteps were heard inside, Finn looked over in Rey's direction right away.

"Rey! Where have you been?" Finn asked with concern as he got up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I passed out in the forest," Rey replied.

"We've been waiting for you all day!" Han complained, "I said we'd be leaving in the afternoon to get to the Resistance base."

"I'm aware of that, it's just I had a Force vision earlier," Rey lied, "It concerns a place called Starkiller Base."

Everyone began listening attentively. Rey noticed Finn's eyebrows furrow for a moment.

"I had a vision they're going to destroy five more planets with their new super weapon," Rey explained, "We have to stop it."

"Oh no, I don't think it's a good idea to go there," Finn cut in.

"Why not?" Maz questioned as she adjusted her spectacles, "There will be more lives lost if we don't follow Rey's vision. I think it's time you stopped running away."

Finn kept his mouth shut and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"All of you must inform the Resistance right away and deliver BB-8," Maz ordered, "the longer we stay here chatting; the quicker the First Order will destroy all of us."

As Rey rested on the small bed inside the Millennium Falcon, she did her best to rest her eyes and think of a dream that would connect to Ben. But her hopes were quickly drawn, as Finn woke her up to tell her they arrived at the Resistance base. Rey noticed she did fall asleep, but couldn't recall any sort of dream. She heaved a sigh and wondered if Ben was all right.

The meeting with General Leia Organa and the rest of the Resistance group was a quick one. Everyone had already been informed of Starkiller Base and with the extra forewarning of Rey's vision, helped them to steer quicker into executing plans. Although Rey had the opportunity to meet General Leia, she didn't get a chance to speak to her privately about Ben. Instead she received her orders, along with Han, Finn, and Chewbacca in infiltrating Starkiller Base.

After landing on Starkiller Base, sneaking past the Officers, confronting Captain Phasma to lower the shields, and knocking a few extra Stormtroopers that patrolled the area, the group was ready to plant the bombs inside.

Rey and Finn assisted Chewbacca in installing the bombs in various areas of the base. When they had finished installing and regrouped, they heard a distant conversation at the bridge nearby. As they peeked over the balcony, Rey recognized Ben standing across from Han. Her heart fluttered after seeing him, but her celebration quickly drew to a close as she witnessed Ben stab Han in the chest with his lightsaber. Now broken hearted, Rey could see Ben turned back to Kylo Ren. Chewbacca quickly shot Ren and ignited the bombs. Rey and Finn then fled outside, running towards the trees to reach the Millennium Falcon.

Half way to the ship, Rey and Finn were stopped by Ren, who demanded the lightsaber Rey carried at her side. As Finn talked back at Ren, Rey felt her body freeze for a moment. She then felt herself rise up into the air and flung backwards, hitting the tree from behind. The impact to her head blackened out her vision. She then passed out.

* * *

"R…"  
"Re…"

"Reeeyyy!"  
She recognized the voice instantly.  
"Ben?" she called back.  
Rey opened her eyes and found herself in a large room with a giant throne chair. In the middle of the room, she could see Ben levitated in the air. Right across from him stood a tall sagged and scarred looking man in golden robes. He was raising his arm towards Ben.

"Every last bit of your memory gone," the man spoke, "I hope you don't recall any of it!"

Ben collapsed onto the floor. He began to wheeze and cough as he tried to breathe. Rey tried approaching him but as she got closer, everything faded to black.

* * *

Rey woke up and heard Finn scream in the distance. Picking herself up, she then saw Finn collapse onto the snow and Ren behind him recoiling back his lightsaber. She hoped Finn was still alive, but knew with Ren present, she wouldn't have a chance to check up on her dear friend. Rey had to also consider this was an opportunity to speak with Ren.

As she ran towards Ren, she noticed him trying to use the Force on the lightsaber, Maz gave her. It was stuck in the snow. Rey raised her arm towards the lightsaber and called out to it with the Force. Instantly it flew into her hand. Ren took notice.

"Ben, do you remember me?" Rey asked as she ignited the lightsaber.

Ben shot her a glare.

"How do YOU know that name?" he demanded as he brandished his lightsaber too.

"He doesn't remember," Rey sighed. But before she could say anything else to him, Ren took a slash at her.

As Rey and Ren fought through the snowy terrain, she tried to find an opening for a conversation.

"Ben, please remember," she begged as she held up her lightsaber in defense.

Ren ignored her plea.

"How do you know that name?!" he demanded throwing a slash at her again.

"Remember Jakku! You met me there in a dream," Rey tried to explain.

Before Ren could speak, he grabbed the back of his head. His face scrunched up and it looked like he was having a painful headache.

"Ben, do you remember now?" Rey asked hoping her statement jogged back some of Ben's memories.

"SHUT UP!' Ren screamed as he threw a couple more attacks at her.

Rey realized if she tried to bring up a memory, the more headaches it gave Ren. She felt conflicted. She wanted him to remember, but she didn't want to hurt him at the same time. There wasn't much time left. She could sense the Resistance getting closer to their victory in destroying Starkiller Base.  
Rey dodged, attacked, and did her best to throw a few more hits at Ren. Eventually he was knocked into the snow, tired and defeated. He took one last look at her before closing his eyes. Rey carefully walked over and knelt beside him. She held his face and felt her eyes tearing up. She remembered all their dreams and moments together. Although it was short amount of time, it was enough for Rey to cherish. She placed her forehead against Ren's and whispered, "I'll come back for you. I love you." She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
The ground began to shake. Rey stood up right away and took a few steps back. She noticed the ground split beneath her feet. As she moved to one side of the split, the ground began carrying her away from Ren, leaving a large gap between them. As the ground stopped shaking, Rey took a deep breath and looked back at Ren one last time. Wiping away her tears, she turned away and began walking back towards Finn.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes and noticed he was back inside the meeting room at Starkiller Base. He could hear a faint voice echo in the distance. He couldn't make out the words. As he turned his head to the right, he saw a brightly lit hallway up ahead. Inside the hallway, he could see a figure of a girl. He recognized her silhouette, but he wasn't sure if he knew her or not. She felt very familiar to him. As he tried approaching her, she moved further away. Pain then entered his heart. He felt like he needed her greatly, but couldn't form the reason as to why. He stopped walking towards her.

"Who are you?" he asked as the figure stopped in the middle of the hallway.

The girl slowly turned to him and replied, "I'll come back for you. I love you."

End of Impulse

* * *

 _Author Note:_

 _Thank you to everyone who supported this fanfic! I did my best to finish the story before The Last Jedi released in theaters. Be on the lookout for a second part of this story sometime next year ;) Until then, let's see if this Reylo ship sails in the sequel trilogy!_


End file.
